


Finding Happiness

by tammci



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Family Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, Homelessness, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tammci/pseuds/tammci
Summary: Peter and his friend are fighting for survival on the streets. Life is hard and has often put obstacles in their way.During a fight Tony Stark learns about a boy with strength and discovers a sad past.Or: Tony finds Peter and tries to help him.





	Finding Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.   
This is my first story in this fandom. I hope you will like it. 
> 
> Unfortunately, English is not my mother tongue. But I do my best ;)

"Ouch", hissing, Peter shrugs as Matthew drives him over the bleeding wound on his back with a damp cloth. Sighing, the blonde-haired man twists his eyes and dabs Peter's wound to remove all the dirt.

Matthew lowers his hand. "This is your fault, you know?"

Outraged, Peter inflates his cheeks, turns his head to the side to look into Matthew's face. "The old lady was in danger, okay?" Without giving an answer, Matthew continues to clean the wound. Peter has a good heart. Too good for this world and unfortunately nobody sees it except Matthew.

"Now it was just a knife, but I can't do much when you get shot by a bullet." Peter pauses in his movement while he wants to put on his sweater. Well, actually it's just a shred of fabric. But a few years ago this piece of fabric still looked like a real top.

Peter sighs and nods. With a quick movement of his hand, he pushes his curly strands out of his face, not averting Matthew's gaze. The green eyes face him. "If you suddenly disappear, I don't know if I can survive here alone."

"You could survive without me."

Matthew shrugs his shoulders. "But I don't want to."

And Peter understands. He couldn't survive without Matthew either. Well, actually, it is. But it's nice to have someone at your side and not be alone in the big wide world. Because that's it. They only have each other. None else. No family, no real home.

Just the old building. They found it two years ago. It's old and rotten. But they were able to build a home on the second floor in a secluded room. With old mattresses, blankets and even two pillows.

Nobody knows they live there. That they even exist. Out in Queens, they're just seen as homeless. Nothing more. Young people who have run away from home. Actually, it's true. They have disappeared. From their orphanage. Peter only remembers life there, not what was before. In the stories he knows that he had lived with his parents for three years. They died in an accident and the then three-year-old Peter was sent to the home.

In the time no further relatives could be made in the future. Although Peter was always of the opinion that he still had an uncle. But maybe he was wrong. He was three then and could hardly count with four. So what does a stupid child already know?

Peter Matthew had met in the orphanage. Matthew is one year older than Peter and thus seventeen. Soon he can get a real job and no longer has to beg for money as a street musician.

Both immediately understood each other and became one heart and one soul. The relationship to each other is complicated. Some say they are lovers, others would just say they are the best friends. Peter himself can't really classify it. They haven't had sex yet, just kissed each other on a drunken night. Nothing more.

Neither of them has started a conversation about their relationship yet. It is as good as it is. Point. The older they got, the more they understood how terrible it is in this orphanage. There were strict rules and when someone broke them - willingly or not - there was beating. Painful blows with a stick or a belt. Peter suffered two scars. Matthew even five.

On a stormy night the two of them decided to leave this home. No one really looked for them. The home was only obliged to report it. They are glad that the system was not after them.

After a year on the street, Peter was bitten by a spider. It was unpleasant, but nobody imagined it would change Peter's life. In the following days he had complained of severe headaches. His senses were going crazy.

Peter had abnormal powers. Could suddenly crawl on walls. It was crazy. On a rainy night a couple was attacked and Peter was on the spot. Since then he tries to keep the area in Queens safe. Especially for Matthew and himself. The crime rate has even dropped in the last few months.

"I want to help the people," Peter muttered, rummaged around in a cloth bag. You still have some old bread somewhere. His stomach has been growling all day. That's the problem with his superpowers. He is often hungry and has to eat twice as much as before. But they have hardly any money.

Matthew watches him from his mattress. He observes Peter with his eyebrows pulled together, sighing as he lets the bag sink. But there is no more bread. "You ate the last piece this morning..."

Murrend nods the younger one. Yes, there was something. The growling gets louder. Maybe they'll get new food tomorrow behind the baker in the waste container. With heavy steps, he walks over to Matthew's house, lets himself moan on the mattress and pulls the thin blanket over his body. The next ones slowly cool down - they need warmer clothes or more blankets.

Matthew drives his fingers gently through Peter's curls. "How's your back?"

"It heals. It should be as good as gone by tomorrow."

"Good.

Peter closes his eyes humming. He is exhausted from the day. Outside the world seems to end. The wind whistles through all the open openings of the building. The rain pelts against the old stones and in the distance you can hear the rumbling of the thunder. What would he do for a warm chocolate now?

Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Feedback is welcome. <3


End file.
